Dragonfly Beauty
by KamenRiderTwinD
Summary: A high school girl dreams of being friends with everyone, but she gets picked on for it. She then meets to boys out of nowhere, and those boys becomes her first friends.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

An alien prince comes to earth to find a mate to give birth his races heir. The prince finds his mate soon after they fell in love. They made love for one night. He tells her that he had a short time to live, and the fact that he didn't want to go without leaving a special memory behind. The woman understands and tells him that she will take care of their memory. The prince is happy to have met. He tells her his only regret is not be there to help raise their memory. The next day the prince died and his body disappears.

1.

Fifteen years later, the princes' daughter starts her first day of high school. Her name is Karei Tombo (Tombo= dragonfly, Karei= beauty). School Status: grades-average, athletic- poor, popularity- average, sociability- great. Her dream is to become friends with everyone. She had this dream since she can remember. Because of her dream she gets made fun of by the other girls, and the boys don't even bother talking to her cause they think she's crazy. But matter how bad she's treated Karei never gets angry or mad at them, because she believes that they will be her friends in time.

Karei mother is a insect biologist. Her favorite thing to study on is the evolution of the dragonfly. She has been a insect biologist for seventeen years. Karei ask her mother a few times about her father, but her mother doesn't say much about him. All she tells Karei is that if her father was here he would be have you as his child.

Mean while Karei is going through her first day of high school. On a planet far away. A rebellion is taking place. At the council the planets leaders are discussing their planets future. The rebel leader Putugo says, "we should just forget this heir cycle we and choose a new ruler." The supreme general Daihuwa says, "we will not change it this system has never failed us yet so, why should we get rid of it now?" Putugo says, "cause we are fighting a two way war." Planet advisor Shinta says, "we would not have to fight a two way way war if you just follow our princes' orders Putugo." Putugo says, "oh please that prince was an idiot; wanting to become allies with all races". Daihuwa says, "don't talk like that about our prince Putugo." "You will sorry for not getting rid of the heir cycle system." said Putugo. After that Putugo leaves the room and the council. "You know Putugo might target our queen," says Shinta. "I have already long since consider that he would that is why I have prepared for it if that happens," said Daihuwa.

Daihuwa leaves and heads to the base. He summons the two people who are qualify for this mission. The two men enter, "yes general Daihuwa," the two said." I need you two to go and protect our queen from any attacks," said Daihuwa. "Yes, our general we will leave immediately," they said. The two men leave for their mission. "I pray that

they are able to protect her," said Daihuwa.

Mean while back on Earth. Karei is home after her first day of high school. She thinks to herself today was fun met a lot of new people bit none of them wanted to be my friend. "Oh well there's always tomorrow," said Karei. Her mother gets home from work. "Oh hey mom how was work," Karei asked? "About the same as always," she replies. "What about you did you make any new friends today," Karei mother asked? "Nope but there always tomorrow," Karei says with a smile. Her mother laughs happily. "What is it," Karei asked? "You are just like your father," Karei mother said. "I'm like dad," said Karei. "I better go get dinner ready," said Karei mother. "That is the first time mom said anything new about dad," said Karei. For the rest of the night her mother did not say another word about Kareis' father. Karei was puzzled all night. "Oh well I think about it more tomorrow," said Karei. Karei goes to sleep.

["Karei. . . Karei. . . Are you doing well," a voice asked? "I wish I could talk to you in person but right now I'm limted on time," said the voice. "All I ask you to do is be careful and make good friends," said the voice. "Friends are the key to true happiness," said the voice. "Well my time is up for right now be happy Karei," said the voice faded away.]

Karei wakes up, and thinks what was that dream that is the first I've ever had. "Oh well think about it later, today I got to focus on making friends," said Karei. Karei gets ready for school. Karei then heads out for school. "Bye mom," said Karei. "Bye try to make friends today," said her mom. Karei leaves for school.

It is first period, and Karei is wondering how she can try to make friends today. "I can't think of a way this time," Karei said puzzled. Karei goes through thinking how to make friends. And for the next two classes she thinks about it. "Ah this is driving me crazy," said Karei. Its now lunch time.

Mean while the men has just arrived to planet Earth. "So this Planet Earth huh," one man said. "I can see why our ancestors chooses this planet for their mates," the other man said. "Kuwaga would please not get distracted," said the man. "Well, Kabuto you could use some free time too," said Kuwaga. "Honestly how did you get on this mission," asked Kabuto? "Well unlike you I got the power to back me up," said Kuwaga. "And just how are going to find queen out of all these people," Kuwaga asked? "Simple we will smell out her blood," said Kabuto. "That's disgusting but I its the best way to find her," said Kuwaga. So Kabuto and Kuwaga starts to search for their queen.

Back at the the school Karei just gets done with her last class. And she is told she has to clean up the classroom. "Okay sure, anything for friends," said Karei. "Yeah whatever," the other girls said. The other girls left. An hour later, Karei gets done cleaning. "Okay time to head home," said Karei. Karei exits the classroom and then leaves the school. "I better get home soon or mom is going to worry," said Karei. "I better take the short cut through the park," said Karei. So Karei takes the short cut through the park. Karei then runs a gang of guys. "Oh I'm sorry for running into you," Karei apologizes. "Hey girl you have a lot nerve doing what you did," one guy said. "Yeah you are going to have make it up to us", another guy said. "How am I going to make it up to you, do you want me to become your friend," Karei asked? They all laughed. "You don't watch the news or enough do you," one guy said. "We are going to have some fun with you," another guy says. So the guys start to grab Karei. Karei starts scream and struggle. "Shut up, we don't need cops to join in the mix," one guy says. Karei is crying in fear. Then two shadow figures rushes towards the group and knocks out the gang of guys. Karei opens her eyes to see what has happen." What happen, who are you two," Karei asked? Holding a staff, "I'm Kabuto", said Kabuto. Hold two wooden swords, "I'm Kuwaga," said Kuwaga. "We are here to protect you," they said. "Protect me from what," asked Karei? "From stuff like this," said Kabuto. "Now shall we escort you home," said Kabuto. "Oh crap I forgot about mom," said Karei nervously. Kabuto and Kuwaga escort Karei back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

They finally got to Karei's house. "Mom, I'm home," said Karei. "Oh, Karei where have you been," Karei mother asked? "Who are these boys," her mother asked? "These are Kabuto and Kuwaga they saved me from being taken advantage of from a gang of guys," said Karei. "You don't say," said Karei mother. "I'm Mikoto Tombo and I thank you for what you did for Karei," said Mikoto. "It was our duty to protect miss Karei from any sort of danger," said Kabuto. "Well that is very noble of you," said Mikoto. "You two are not from here are," asked Mikoto? "No we are not," said Kuwaga. "How about we talk about this over dinner," Mikoto asked? "Oh no we don't want to intrude," said Kabuto. "Actually I insist on it, it would be rude to turn it down," said Mikoto. Kabuto and Kuwaga agrees to have dinner with them.

Five minutes later after having dinner they started to talk about why Kabuto and Kuwaga are here. "So Kabuto and Kuwaga you are here to protect my daughter huh," said Mikoto. "Yes we were told to come here to protect miss Karei," said Kabuto. "So tell me are you two from the same place as Kamakiri (kamakiri= mantis)," Mikoto asked? Kabuto and Kuwaga are surprised that she knows their princes name. "Looks like I hit the nail on the head," said Mikoto. Karei is confused. "Um mom who is this Kamakiri person," Karei asked? "Well you were going to find out some day," said Mikoto. "You see Kamakiri is your father and these boys are from the same place as your father and he their prince," said Mikoto. Karei is shocked to here after her father. "So where are they from," Karei asked? "They are from another planet," said Mikoto. "So wait they're aliens," Karei said. "Yes and to be more specific they are a race of insects," said Mikoto. "So they're bugs; so what kind are they," asked Karei? "Well I can tell you that," said Mikoto. "Kabuto is a rhino beetle and Kuwaga is a stag beetle," said Mikoto. "Okay so if my dad is from their planet so that would make me a bug too, so what kind am I," Karei asked? "You are special Karei; you're a dragonfly," Mikoto said. "Wow, I'm learning all this in such a short time," Karei said. Karei then faints from information overload. "Miss Karei," Kabuto said worriedly. "Oh dear that was probably bound to happen after learning all of this," said Mikoto.

Mikoto carries Karei up to her laying Karei down for bed her mother comes back downstairs. "Is miss Karei okay,": Kabuto asked? "She's fine she," said Mikoto. "That's good to hear," said Kabuto. "What did you expect she just learned about her father, and the fact is that he was an insect prince," said Kuwaga. "Well lets leave that subject alone for while," said Mikoto. "So where are you boys staying," Mikoto asked? "We don't know, we haven't thought about it," said Kabuto. "Well then why don't you stay here," Mikoto asked? "Oh no we don't want to be a bother for you," said Kabuto. "You won't be a bother, because I will ask you two to do two things for me," said Mikoto. "And what are those two things," Kuwaga asked? "One you two will be helping around the house; two and is the most important and that is to be her friends," said Mikoto. "Be her friends," said Kabuto. Kuwaga looks away angrily. "Now you boys make yourself comfortable while I go make some calls," said Mikoto. Mikoto leaves the living room and heads into the kitchen. Kabuto and Kuwaga finds their own spot to sleep.

["Karei... Karei... Have you made any friends yet," the voice asked? "It is almost time for you to awaken, and for that you are going to need friends," said the voice. "Because having friends is power," said the voice. "Who are you and what do you mean," asked Karei? "In time you will find out, but for right now live your life," said the voice. The voice starts to fade away. "Wait what do you mean," asked Karei?]

Karei wakes up from her dream with more of a puzzled look on her face. "Why do I keep on having these dreams," Karei asked? "Oh well worry about it later time to go to school," said Karei. Karei gets ready for school and heads down stairs. "Hi mom I'm off to school," said Karei. Karei is shocked to see who was in the living room. "Oh hello miss Karei you are awake," said Kabuto. "Wait why are they here," Karei asked? "Your mother told us to stay here," said Kuwaga. "So all that stuff that happen last night wasn't a dream," Karei asked? Karei then faints. "Again," they all said! Minutes later. "Karei wake up or your going to be late for school," said Mikoto. Karei wakes up. "Wait oh no, I'm going to be late," Karei said nervously. "Bye mom I'll see you later," said Karei. "Oh Kabuto and Kuwaga will you take her to school," said Mikoto. "And while your there you might as well stay there cause your going to be students at her school," said Mikoto. "Wait what," said Kuwaga. "Off you kids go or you will be late," said Mikoto. Karei, Kabuto, and Kuwaga leaves for school.

Karei, Kabuto, and Kuwaga are heading to school. "Man this sucks," Kuwaga said angrily. "Why do we have to go to school," Kuwaga asked? "What don't you have school on your planet," Karei asked? "No we don't, on our planet we don't have a reason to have a school," said Kabuto. "Oh why is that," Karei asked? "Well the thing is that our race has a high sense of hearing; even before birth a baby is able to hear everything that is going on around," said Kabuto. "But just like a human baby our races baby still has to learn how to walk and talk," said Kabuto. "So people from your planet are born as geniuses," said Karei. "But don't let it get to you miss Karei," said Kabuto. "Okay then, now we better hurry or we will be late for school," said Karei. Karei starts to run. "This is just stupid," said Kuwaga. "Now now Kuwaga let's just enjoy ourselves; we better hurry or we will be late," said Kabuto. "Whatever," said Kuwaga. Kabuto and Kuwaga starts running to catch up to Karei as they head to school.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

They arrive to school and a lot of the students are shocked that two guys walking with Karei. "So this is a school; it looks interesting," said Kabuto. "To me it looks more like a prison," said Kuwaga. "Well it is a little of both," said Karei "Time for class," all the teachers said. So all the students goes to their classes.

It is first period. "Students we have two new students that will be joining us," said the teacher. "Let me intro your new classmates, Kabuto and Kuwaga," said the teacher. "Hello I'm Kabuto I hope we all can get along," said Kabuto. "I'm Kuwaga don't make me mad then we'll just be fine," said Kuwaga. "I think Kabuto is really cool," said one girl. "Yeah but that Kuwaga seems really scary," said another girl. "Oh hi Kabuto and Kuwaga," said Karei. "Oh hello miss Karei," said Kabuto. "Please don't call me that here," said Karei. "Sorry force of habit," said Kabuto. "Wait so Karei actually know these guys," said a boy. "Okay will you two take your seats in the back," said the teacher. Kabuto takes a seat behind Karei. Kuwaga goes next to the boys desk and takes the boys pencil and breaks it with two finger. Kuwaga then takes a seat next to Karei. Karei is thinking, oh my I hope they don't get in trouble on their first day of school.

Three class periods later, it is time for gym class. "Alright boys are with me," said the male teacher. "And girls will be with me," said the female teacher. "Alright boys we will be doing 100 meter dash and you will be going in rounds to see who are the top runners," said the male teacher. "Oh man this just sucks why do we have to do this," said a boy. "I think of as a test to push ourselves to and beyond our limits," said Shima Yumoto. (Shima Yumoto is a senior student, and is the captain of the schools track team.) "This is easy for you; you're the fastest runner here," said another boy. "Well I came to this event to scout out new members," said Shima.

"Alright students line up," said the male teacher. "Kuwaga let's try to hold back okay," said Kabuto. "Whatever, your my only challenge here anyway Kabuto," said Kuwaga. "But I'll try and hold back," said Kuwaga. "Alright then, get ready, get set, go," said the male teacher! Kabuto and Kuwaga starts running and leaves the of other boys in their dust. Everyone is speechless. "Oh dear I guess we didn't hold back enough," said Kabuto. "Huh, its their fault for being so slow," said Kuwaga.

"Did you just see that those new students are like supermen, and Karei knows them," said one girl. "To think she knew people that fast and if their that fast then they might be very strong to," said another girl. The girls are thinking about how Karei could send those guys to scare them to death. All the other girls are really scared of Karei now. The girls go up to Karei and apologies for how they were treating her. "We're sorry," said the girls! "Um, sorry for what," asked Karei? "For how bad we were treating you all this time, so please don't send those two guys on us in any shape or form," said a girl. "Oh don't worry about them they are really nice guys, and as for how you said were treating me, I didn't mind I was happy to help out," said Karei. "Are you serious, are you really this nice," a girl asked? "What do you mean, if I wasn't nice then I could never make any friends," said Karei. The girls are just shocked with how nice Karei really is.

Somewhere in the city another visitor has arrived to Earth. "Ah what a long trip, man am I bored and hungry," said the visitor. "I should get some food before I search for her," said the visitor. The visitor goes off and finds a place to eat.

Back at the school everyone is startled about the two new students and that Karei knows them. It is the final class of the day. "Hey Karei so how long have you known those two," said a girl. "I met them yesterday, after they saved me," said Karei. "Saved you from what," the girl asked? "From being taken advantage of from a gang of guys," said Karei. "Oh wow that's scary," the girl said. "So what is your relationship between them," another girl asked? "I would say we are friends," said Karei. "Just friends," a girl said. "Yeah is that so wrong," Karei asked? "You had two guys show up out if nowhere, saved you from being taken advantage of, and all your saying is your just friends," the girl said. "Oh man, most girls dreams of a man saving her from danger, did you at least give them a token of your appreciation," asked a girl? "Token of appreciation, well I said thank you," said Karei. "Huh, that's all you did," a girl said! "You didn't read fairy tales when you were a kid," another girl asked? "Nope when I was a kid I spent my free time gazing into the sky, cause it helps me think," said Karei. "Wow, you really are a strange girl," a girl said. "Well we are all one of a kind, and that makes it fun don't you think," said Karei.

While the girl were talking, the boys started to talk to Kabuto and Kuwaga. "Hey Kabuto so how did you and Kuwaga meet Karei," a boy asked? "We met miss Karei yesterday during the evening just about with she was being taken advantage of," said Kabuto. "Taken advantage of, you mean she was about to be raped," another boy asked? "Yeah that girl is just to nice for her own good," said Kuwaga. "Well fortunately for us we were armed from some sticks we found in the park," said Kabuto. "Though me and Kuwaga don't really like to use weapons on our opponents," said Kabuto. "To me it don't matter as long as I get to fight I don't care," said Kuwaga. "Alright that's cool," a boy said scared. "So what sports do you do," asked another boy? "Sports, what are sports," Kabuto asked? "What, you don't know what sports are," a boy asked? "No I don't where we come from I don't believe we have sports," said Kabuto. "Okay so what are you into," a boy asked? "Well in terms of fighting; I prefer to have a clean fight, and how you would say I have a pretty mean punch," said Kabuto. "Okay sounds like you should join the boxing team," another boy said. "And what about you Kuwaga," a boy asked? Kuwaga looks at them then turns his head away. "Kuwaga is probably not a sportsman who you say, but just like me his arms are strong but in a different way," said Kabuto. "Kuwaga can't really punch for his life, but unlike me if someone were to go between his arms, they'll probably be split-in-two," said Kabuto. "Are you serious," the boys asked? "Care to find out," said Kuwaga. "No thank you," the boys said in fear!

Class then ends for the day. Kabuto and Kuwaga are walking down the hall, they then run into Shima. "Hello you two, I have been looking for you," said Shima. "I would like to talk to you two about the joining the track team," said Shima. "Sorry we are not interested," they both said. Kabuto and Kuwaga pass Shima. "Man what an annoying guy," said Kuwaga. "Now now Kuwaga just ignore him," said Kabuto. Kabuto and Kuwaga heads to the exit if the school to meet Karei. "Those two how dare they turn down my offer; they won't be forgiven," said Shima.

"Hey Karei ready to head home," said Kuwaga. "Yep, but before we head home I want to stop by an ice cream shop," said Karei. "I don't mind miss Karei," said Kabuto. "What ever just don't expect me to buy you ice cream," said Kuwaga. "That's fine actually I was going to buy you two ice cream," said Karei. "What for," Kabuto asked? "For saving me yesterday, I didn't properly thank you," said Karei. "You don't have to do that for us it was our duty to protect you," said Kabuto. "But I insist, no ifs, ands, or buts about it," said Karei. So they leave the school and head an ice cream shop.

Ten minutes later after leaving the school, they have come to a ice cream shop called Great Yuki (yuki= snow). "So this is an ice cream shop," Kabuto said. "Yep this place has the best ice cream in town," said Karei. They went inside. "Huh, oh hi there Karei," said the owner. "Hello Mr. Moda, so what the top flavors today," Karei asked? "Well I have five flavors that are top today: there's the Mint and Strawberries, coconut and fudge, cherries and grapes, vanilla and caramel, and finally the honey sweetness," said Mr. Moda. "Wow, what interesting flavors, well I think I'll have a cherries and grapes, what do you two want," Karei asked? "I think I'll have a honey sweetness," said Kabuto. "Same with me," said Kuwaga. "Hey Karei who are these boys your with," Mr. Moda asked? "Oh Kabuto and Kuwaga here are my two first friends," said Karei. "You don't say well in that case this time its on the house, Karei good for you glad to you see you having friends now," said Mr. Moda. "Wow thank you Mr. Moda," said Karei. "Here you enjoy yourselves," said Mr. Moda. They got their ice cream and exited the shop.

Meanwhile somewhere in downtown at a restaurant there has been some chaos going around. "Um, excuse me sir could you stop eating now and pay the bill, before I call police," the owner said. "Your driving away my other customers," the owner said. "You know I was going to let you live because of the food, but now by disturbing me I think you should die," said the visitor! The owner freaks out. The visitor punches the owner in the stomach and sends the owner flying through the wall. Everyone is freaking out. "Huh, its your own fault that you had to die," the visitor said. "Well then I should start back on what I'm here for, to eliminate the queen," said the visitor. They visitor starts his search for the queen.

The group has stopped at the park to enjoy their ice cream. "So how is it," Karei asked? "Its very sweet but good miss Karei," said Kabuto. "That's good how about you Kuwaga," Karei asked? "Ah man why does my brain hurt so much," Kuwaga complains. "Oh dear you got a brain freeze," Karei laughs. "What's so funny," Kuwaga asked? "Nothing I guess it was your first time eating ice cream huh," Karei continues to laugh. "Okay so explain to me how'd this happen," Kuwaga asked? "Simple, you ate the ice cream to fast," said Karei. "Well that doesn't surprise me since Kuwaga was raised to eat quickly, so he could quickly fight," said Kabuto. "As for me I was raised to conserve my strength, and wait for the right moment," said Kabuto. "Oh are you two related by any chance," Karei asked? "We are very distanced cousins," said Kubuto. "Oh really," said Karei. "All beetles are related, arachnids are related, and so on," said Kuwaga. "So what about me and my family," asked Karei? "Your family, the royal family doesn't have a specific species, instead you have a special power flowing through you," said Kabuto. "So what is this power," Karei asked? "Sorry we don't know that, it's different for each queen and king," said Kuwaga. "Oh I see," said Karei. They finish their ice cream.

"So I finally found you my queen," said the visitor. Kabuto and Kuwaga are shocked. So he finally made his move, Kabuto is thinking. "Who is this guy a friend from your planet," Karei asked? "No complete opposite, he's the reason why we are here to protect you," said Kuwaga. "So who is he," asked Karei? "He's one of the strongest rebels, Hard Shell," said Kabuto. "Sorry to say but I'm to end this quickly," said Hard Shell. "All hale Lord Putugo," said Hard Shell! Karei screams. Hard Shell gets stopped in his tracks by a cloak of smoke. "What in the world," Hard Shell asked? "I'm sorry but I will not allow you to harm miss Karei," said Kabuto. The smoke clears. "Oh crap," said Hard Shell. "What the, what has happened to Kabuto," asked Karei? "That's his true form, we all call him The Beetle Knuckle," said Kuwaga. Kabuto stands to fight in his true form.

Kabuto just transforms into his true form called The Beetle Knuckle. "You think your tough and all that, but I'll show you," said Hard Shell. Hard Shell transforms into his true form. "No one has ever gotten through my defense," said Hard Shell. Kabuto puts up a guard. "Now die," said Hard Shell! Kabuto blocks Hard Shells' attack with his guard. "What the that normally sends people flying," said Hard Shell. "Normal people yes but I'm not normal," said Kabuto. "Enough talk just die," said Hard Shell! Kabuto steps inside Hard Shells' defense. "Crushing Knuckle (Crushing Knuckle is Kabutos' left punch)," said Kabuto. The punch creates a shock wave that shacks the leaves in the trees. Hard Shell grunts in pain. "What power," said Hard Shell painfully. "Its not over yet time to end this," said Kabuto. "Piercing Knuckle (Piercing Knuckle is Kabutos' right punch)," said Kabuto. Kabutos' punch goes through Hard Shell. "That is for trying to attack miss Karei," said Kabuto. "This wasn't suppose to happen," said Hard Shell. Hard Shell then dies by exploding. "Oh wow Kabuto is really that strong," said Karei. "Yep, both him and me are rank the best of our army," said Kuwaga. Kabuto transforms back to his original form. "Sorry you had to see that miss Karei," said Kabuto. Kabuto smiles at Karei. "Shall we head home now," Kabuto asked? "Yeah sure," said Karei. So they leave the park and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

They finally made it back after that fight with Hard Shell. "Hi mom we're home," said Karei. "Welcome home, how was school," Mikoto asked? Mikoto sees Kabuto worn out. "Oh my, Kabuto what happen you look exhausted," Mikoto asked? "A rebel came from our planet and his plan was to attack miss Karei," said Kabuto. "Oh my are you okay Karei," Mikoto asked? "I'm fine Kabuto protected me," said Karei. "Oh really, I thank you once again," said Mikoto. "It was my duty to protect miss Karei," said Kabuto. "Well then how about we go out and eat somewhere, it would be a nice change of scenery," said Mikoto. "Yeah, I vote on having okonomiyaki," said Karei. "That does sound good," Mikoto said. "Okonomiyaki, what is that," Kuwaga asked? "Okonomiyaki is Japanese pizza, but unlike Italian pizza okonomiyaki is cooked on frying grill," said Karei. "It's really yummy," Karei said. "Its settled then we are going to an okonomiyaki restaurant," said Mikoto. They leave the house to go find an okonomiyaki restaurant.

Meanwhile another visitor has arrived to Earth. "Huh, so Hard Shell could take out the queen," the visitor said. "Though all he had was defense, so a lot of good that would have done him," the visitor said. "Now it's my turn to start the hunt," the visitor said. The visitor goes off to find the queen.

The group finds an okonomiyaki restaurant. As they entered they are welcome by the owner. "Welcome my friends, come have a seat," said the owner. "Hello nice to see you again Mr. Batou," said Mikoto. "So who are these two boys next to Karei," Mr. Batou asked? "These are Karei's friends," said Mikoto. "You don't say, well then nice to meet you boys," said Mr. Batou. "And nice to meet you too," said Kabuto. "I guess same goes for me," said Kuwaga. "I hope you don't give Karei any trouble, cause if anything happen to my favorite customer's daughter; I will make an okonomiyaki you won't forget," said Mr. Batou. "Humph, what ever," said Kuwaga. "Now that is settled what can I do for you tonight," said Mr. Batou.

They go through the menu. "Well you know me I always get your special," said Mikoto. "Lets see I'll have the grilled eel okonomiyaki," said Karei. "Okay what about you boys," Mr. Batou asked? "I don't know we never had okonomiyaki before," said Kabuto. "What are you serious, where are you two from another planet," Mr. Batou asked? Kabuto and Kuwaga are shocked. "Well in that case I start you two off with a common favorite, grilled yellow tail fillet okonomiyaki," said Mr. Batou. "Is it any good," Kuwaga asked? "Are kidding me its so good that I have to special order more and reserve them," said Mr. Batou. "Its really yummy," said Karei. "Well if you say so miss Karei then I'll try it," said Kabuto. "I might as well try it, nothing else strikes interesting," said Kuwaga. "Okay then one house special, one eel, and two yellow tail fillet okonomiyaki coming up," said Mr. Batou.

Five minutes later everyone's okonomiyaki is ready. "Alright here you go eat up now," said Mr. Batou. "Ikidakimasu (ikidakimasu = thank you for the meal)," everyone said. They started eating their okonomiyaki. "So yummy," Karei said. "Its delicious as always," said Mikoto. "Coming from you that is just music to my ears," said Mr. Batou. "So do you boys like yours," Mr. Batou asked? Mr. Batou is shocked at what he sees. Kabuto and Kuwaga are having an eating race. "Oh my, this is a surprise," said Karei. They get done eating. "That was so good, so good that I actually broke out of my zone," said Kabuto. "Ha ha, the noble Kabuto goes out of his zone, ha ha I wish I had this on film," said Kuwaga. Kabuto is embarrassed. "Kuwaga will you shut up," Kabuto said angrily. "Oh come on you don't find it funny Kabuto," said Kuwaga. "No I don't," said Kabuto. "Well I think its funny, I believe it's good for you to go out of character once in awhile," said Karei. "Miss Karei you find it funny," Kabuto said embarrassedly. "Ha ha what funny friends you have Karei," said Mr. Batou. "Son just relax once in awhile its good for you," said Mr. Batou. Kabuto stays quiet for the others to finish. "My my it's going to be really interesting with those two around," Mikoto said. "Thanks for the food Mr. Batou," said Mikoto. "Sure anytime, have a great night you guys," said Mr. Batou. "See you next time," said Karei. Mr. Batou waves them bye.

The group heads back to the house. "Mr. Batou's okonomiyaki sure is the best," said Mikoto. "Yeah and the best part was to see a new Kabuto," said Karei. "Miss Karei please don't mention that," said Kabuto. "Karei doesn't have to cause I will," said Kuwaga. "Kuwaga if you do that I will make you wish you haven't," said Kabuto. "So are you saying you want to have a fight with me," said Kuwaga. "How about you have a fight with me," someone said. "Who's there," Kabuto and Kuwaga asked? The visitor appears in front of them.

"Hello Kabuto, Kuwaga, and my queen or should I say soon to be ex-queen," said the visitor. "Miss Karei stay behind me and Kuwaga; this guy is also after you," Kabuto

said. "So now its the Hundred Fists that comes to visit," said Kabuto. "I'm not here for a visit; I'm here in business," said Hundred Fists. "Sorry but we are going to have to decline your business here," said Kuwaga. "Oh do you two think you can stop me, then try," said Hundred Fists. Hundred Fists transforms into his true form. "So that is his true form," said Karei. "Yes it is and unlike Hard Shell this guy is dangerous," said Kabuto. "Ha ha your making me blush Kabuto or should I say Beetle Knuckle," said Hundred Fists. Kabuto is thinking to myself about himself pushing his limits. "I won't allow you to harm miss Karei," said Kabuto. Kabuto starts to transform, he then gets knockout. "Kuwaga why would you do that to Kabuto," said Karei. "Because if he had transform he would die after the fight, and the fact is that Kabuto's way of fighting would have no affect against this guy," said Kuwaga. "So what are you going to fight me Kuwaga the Body Splitter," Hundred Fists asked? "Well that's a no brainier," said Kuwaga.

"I hope you put up a good fight for me, cause the fact is that everyone here is so weak that it really pisses me off," Kuwaga said angrily. Kuwaga transforms and is covered in a cloud of smoke. "Man, I have been itching for a good fight," said Kuwaga. "Don't get cocky with me punk," said Hundred Fists. "To slow," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga dodges and then attacks. "Splitting Lariat (Splitting Lariat = hits the abdomen of the body)," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga splits Hundred Fists in half. "Wow so that is what Kuwaga does," said Karei. "Sorry to tell you this but you can't kill me by splitting me in half like that," said Hundred Fists. "Oh really then I'm just going to have to split you the other way," said Kuwaga. "Other way," Hundred Fists asked? Kuwaga jumps high into the air. "Now here's the finisher," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga starts to descend. "Ground Splitting Lariat (Ground Splitting Lariat = hits from the head of the body to the ground)," said Kuwaga. "Just try it, Hundred Fist Barrage," said Hundred Fists. "That's not going to work," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga takes all the hits to get passed Hundred Fists defense. "No stop," Hundred Fists yelled! Kuwaga goes straight through Hundred Fists and hits the ground. Hundred Fists vertically splits in half. Hundred Fists blood goes everywhere. Kuwaga goes to put up Kabuto and carries him on his back. "Karei, Mikoto shall we go home now," asked Kuwaga. "Yes please so I can take a shower," said Mikoto. "I second that", said Karei. They head home for the night. "Oh Kuwaga your a really nice guy to help out Kabuto," said Karei. "Oh shut up," Kuwaga said embarrassedly. Mikoto laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

["Karei, Karei have you made some new friends," the voice asked? "Yes I have, but who are," Karei asked? "I am someone you know, but also don't know," the voice said. "It is almost time for you to awaken, keep on making friends, cause friends is what makes people strong," the voice said. The voice starts to fade away. "Wait who are you I want to know what you mean," Karei cries out to the fading voice.]

Karei wakes up from her dream with more of a puzzled look on her face. "Why do I keep on having these dreams," Karei asked? "Karei come downstairs and eat your breakfast so you can get ready for school," Mikoto yells out. "Coming," said Karei. Karei goes downstairs and greets Kabuto and Kuwaga. "Good morning Kabuto and Kuwa... ga," said Karei surprisingly. "What were you thinking knocking me out last; what if something bad would've happen to miss Karei," Kabuto said angrily. "I think I saved your life if you had transform not only you were no match for him it would have been suicide," Kuwaga replies. "I'm willing to risk my life in order to protect miss Karei," said Kabuto. "So how are you going to protect her if your ten feet in the ground," Kuwaga replied. "Now now you two calm down before you destroy the living room," said Mikoto. "Yes ma'am," they both said. "Oh miss Karei your awake," said Kabuto. "So how are you two this morning," Karei asked? "Still a little annoyed about Kuwaga last night," Kabuto replied. "Yeah and I enjoyed you being out cold," said Kuwaga. "Honestly can you just shut up for a day," said Kabuto. Kabuto and Kuwaga started up again. Then Mikoto throws a knife between them. "Now listen here you two are not going to be in this house for very long if you keep this up," said Mikoto. "Now today I have the day off so I would like some help cleaning up," Mikoto said. "I'll help you mom," said Karei. "Thank you dear but I have someone else in mind," said Mikoto. "The person who is going to help me is Kuwaga," said Mikoto. "Why me," asked Kuwaga? "Cause you got some strong arms," said Mikoto. "Whatever it can't be as bad as going to that school full of weaklings," said Kuwaga. "I will call the principal and tell him you can't make it today," Mikoto said. "Now you kids eat your breakfast and let's start our day," said Mikoto. They finished their breakfast and Karei and Kabuto got ready for school and left.

"So what am I going to do," Kuwaga asked? "You are going to clean up your new rooms," said Mikoto. "I have been using it for storage lately, but now that you and Kabuto are here you boys are going to need your own rooms if you two are going to continue to argue with each other," said Mikoto. Kuwaga and Mikoto spends the day clean out and preparing Kabuto's and Kuwaga's new rooms.

Meanwhile at school Kabuto is approached by members of the boxing team. "Hey are you Kabuto," a boy asked? "Yes I am," Kabuto replies. "I heard rumors that you have a mean punch so I'm here to check you out myself," the boy said. "Just asking who would you be," Kabuto asked? "I'm Yumatsu Aruda (Yumatsu Aruda is the captain of the schools boxing team)," he said. "Well sorry but I have no interest for sports," Kabuto said. "You know Kabuto you should at least try," said Karei. "Well if you say so miss Karei then I'll try it," said Kabuto. "Okay then come by the gym after school and you will try out," said Yumatsu. "Okay then I'll see you then," said Kabuto. Yumatsu leaves the area. "This is not going to be fun," said Kabuto. "Oh come Kabuto at least try to act happy," said Karei. Karei smiles at Kabuto. "Miss Karei," said Kabuto. Kabuto starts to blush. "Now lets finish the school day," said Karei excitely. Karei and Kabuto goes off to finish their school day.

Back at the house Kuwaga is cleaning the rooms. "Gees I don't know what is more annoying cleaning these rooms or going to school with weaklings," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga picks up a box that is half his size. "This one is pretty heavy," said Kuwaga. "What is in this box," Kuwaga asked? "That is just full with memories that I hold dear too," said Mikoto. "Like what memories," Kuwaga asked? "It's mainly filled with memories of Kamakiri and me when we were together," said Mikoto. "So what was the prince like," Kuwaga asked? "Well you know he's just like Karei in almost every shape and form," said Mikoto. "So the prince is like Karei huh," said Kuwaga. "Yes every time I look at Karei I get to see Kamakiri; I do miss him in person but at least I get to see him in spirit," said Mikoto. "But enough of that lets get back to work shall we," Mikoto said. "Right," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga and Mikoto cleans and fixes up the rooms. And Kuwaga thoughts of Karei have changed.

Back at the school Karei and Kabuto finishes school for the day. They then go to schools gym. When they arrive to the gym they see the boxing team. "Welcome to our boxing team try outs," said Yamutsu. "You will do two test to see where you stand with us," said Yumatsu. "The first test will be a power punch test; you will punch this machine (Japanese Punching Arcade Game)," said Yumatsu. "To qualify for the second test you must score a 80 or above," said Yumatsu. "Then the second test will be a match with me; either last the match with me or magically KO me then you pass," said Yumatsu. "So are you prepared," Yumatsu asked? "I guess so," Kabuto replied. "Then step up to the machine," Yumatsu said.

Kabuto goes up to the machine. "So which hand do you what me to punch with," Kabuto asked? "Your strongest," said Yumatsu. "Okay then," said Kabuto. Kabuto raises his left hand. Kabuto then extends his arm like he was punching. Kabuto hits the machine, the machine then registered Kabuto scoring a total of 200. The whole team is shocked. "Captain Yumatsu's was only 115," one team member said. Yumatsu is stunned. "I got to make sure I don't get hit or I will be KO," said Yumatsu. "Okay then time to start the second test; so come in the ring will you," said Yumatsu.

Kabuto steps inside the ring. "Okay here's the deal you got three minutes to fight me you know the rest," said Yumatsu. One team member is the judge. "Alright begin," said the judge. Yumatsu starts hopping and moving all round Kabuto. Yumatsu then throws some punches, Kabuto dodges them. "You got pretty good reflexes," Yumatsu said. "But lets see how you deal with this, my arrow straight (arrow straight is Yumatsu's best move it goes through peoples defence and hits them hard)," said Yumatsu. The arrow straight gets close to hitting Kabuto, but Kabuto then dodges it. "What in the world he even dodge the captains best move," a team member said. "I have good news for you I am not going to hit you with my left hand instead I am going to hit you with my right," said Kabuto. "Piercing Knuckle," said Kabuto. Kabuto hits Yumatsu so hard that he was KO. "What the, I didn't even see him through a punch," a team member said. "I believe I passed your test, but the thing is I have no reason to join your boxing team; so don't bother me or miss Karei again," said Kabuto. Kabuto exits the ring. "That was great Kabuto," said Karei. "It was nothing come on miss Karei we should head home," said Kabuto. "Okay," said Karei. Karei and Kabuto leaves the gym and headed home. "Captain," all the members yelled!


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Karei and Kabuto returns home. "Hi mom and Kuwaga, Kabuto had fun at school today," said Karei. "Please miss Karei it was not fun at all; it was actually boring in mine opinion," said Kabuto. "So what happened today," Mikoto asked? "The schools boxing team made me try out for their team; I passed but I turned down on joining them," said Kabuto. "So Kuwaga how was your day," Karei asked? "Boring, torture, I don't know what is worse house work or school," Kuwaga asked? "Well enough with all this negativity let me show you two your new rooms," said Mikoto. So they go up stairs to see the new rooms.

"The first room on the left is Kabuto's room and the room across Karei's room on the right is Kuwaga's room," said Mikoto. "So mine room is before miss Karei's room and Kuwaga's is across from miss Karei," said Kabuto. The boys goes to their new rooms. "Wow I never had my own room before," said Kabuto. "Kabuto you don't have your own room on your planet," said Karei. "No since we are warriors we share a barracks, we don't get our own rooms," said Kuwaga. "Huh it must be very boring to have to share a room we some many others; you don't get a lot privacy do you," Karei asked? "No we didn't," said Kuwaga. "Now you boys get comfortable in your new rooms," said Mikoto. Kabuto and Kuwaga goes to their new rooms.

In town somewhere another visitor just arrived. "Yuck this planet is disgusting," said the visitor. "Why can't any of those rebels take out that queen of ours," said the visitor. "I'm going to deal with this problem once and for all," said the visitor. The visitor goes off to find the queen.

Back at the house they are having Italian spaghetti dinner. "Spaghetti is so yummy," said Karei. "Yes it is, so how do you two like it," Mikoto asked? Kabuto and Kuwaga are having another eating race. "Oh dear they are at it again," said Mikoto. "Kabuto, Kuwaga could you please eat more slowly no need to act like barbarians," Karei asked? "Sorry miss Karei we don't get such great food on our planet," said Kabuto. "But you weren't like this when had ice cream the other day," said Karei. "Well the thing is that the ice cream was sweet, and we were trained to eat nothing but sweets," said Kabuto. "Anything that has sugar in it provides us energy," said Kabuto. "So your just used to eating sweets, that explains your out of character behavior," said Karei. "Please miss Karei it is embarrassing to hear you say that," Kabuto said embarrassedly. Everyone but Kabuto is laughing. Their laughter is cut short from their front door being busted open. "What in heaven's name," Mikoto asked angrily?

The visitor comes through the broken doorway. "So I finally found you my queen; now become the ex-queen," said the visitor. "Miss Karei, and Mikoto please go to a safe room now," Kabuto commanded. "Who is this guy," Karei asked? "The third most strongest rebel under Putuga," said Kuwaga. "Ah Kuwaga your making me blush," said the visitor. "Then what about those other two guys," Karei asked? "Out of his thousands of soldiers Hard Shell was ranked 13th," said Kabuto. "And Hundred fists was ranked 9th," said Kuwaga. "Ha ha those wimps are just sad excuse for rebels," the visitor said. "Now lets get started," said the visitor.

The visitor transforms into his true form. "I won't let you harm miss Karei," said Kabuto. Kabuto transforms and started to fight the visitor. "Kuwaga you protect miss Karei," said Kabuto. "Don't tell me what to do," said Kuwaga. "Kuwaga so who is this guy," Mikoto asked? "He is called the Swift Assassin," said Kuwaga. Kabuto gets thrown through the wall. "Kabuto," Karei cried out! "I'm going to take you down," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga transforms into his true form. "Come on Splitting Lariat," said Kuwaga. Swift Assassin dodges Kuwaga's attack. "You two are lacking practice; let me show you what I can do," said Swift Assassin. Swift Assassin hits both Kabuto and Kuwaga at their chest in a blink of an eye. Both Kabuto's and Kuwaga's blood started to come out their mouths. "Kabuto, Kuwaga," Karei cried out! A small blue glows from her chest. The lights' glow stops Swift Assassin in his place. "What is this accursed light," Swift Assassin asked? "Kuwaga can you stand," Kabuto asked? "Don't asked such a stupid question," said Kuwaga. Kabuto and Kuwaga slowly gets up on the feet. "Quickly," they said. "Crushing Knuckle," said Kabuto. "Splitting Lariat," said Kuwaga. "Come on why can't I move; this wasn't supposed to me," Swift Assassin cried out! Kuwaga's Splitting Lariat hits him from the back, while Kabuto's Crushing Knuckle hits him from the front. "Ah," Swift Assassin yells out! Swift Assassin's body is split in half then explodes. His blood goes everywhere.

"Well Kabuto, Kuwaga you two boys gets to stay home tomorrow to clean up this mess," said Mikoto. "Yes Mikoto," said Kabuto. "Come on I get done with cleaning for the day and now I got to clean again tomorrow," said Kuwaga. "Well that is just the way of life here," said Mikoto. Kuwaga started to mope. "By the way miss Karei that blue light coming from you, what was that," Kabuto asked? "I don't know I saw you in trouble and crying out wishing I could help you in some way; then the next thing I know that guy was stiff as a statue," said Karei. "Perhaps your powers are awakening," said Kabuto. "But whatever the case we got lucky with that fight," Kuwaga said angrily. "We can talk about this later right now I'm going to take a hot shower," said Mikoto. "I'll join you in that vote," said Karei. Karei goes upstairs and takes a shower. "Um, what should we do," Kabuto asked? "Right now you can start cleaning up this mess," said Mikoto. "And no peeking into the showers," said Mikoto! That night everyone gets cleaned up and goes to bed. But Karei is very puzzled at all that has happened lately. She tries to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

A few days after the fight with Swift Assassin; Kabuto and Kuwaga have been cleaning the mess from the fight. From cleaning up the blood off the walls to fix the broken door and the whole in the wall. "Man this even worse than cleaning out those rooms," Kuwaga complained."There's no need to complain Kuwaga; we made this mess so we should clean it up," said Kabuto. "Whatever this is just a pain in the rear," said Kuwaga. "Good work Kabuto and Kuwaga," said Mikoto. "I hope this teaches you two that if you're going to fight take it outside," said Mikto. "Yes ma'am," they both said. Karei comes downstairs after getting ready for school. "Hi mom I going to school now; Kabuto and Kuwaga get done soon so we can go to school together again," said Karei. Karei smiles at Kabuto and Kuwaga. Kabuto and Kuwaga started to blush. "Well I'm leaving now so see you later," said Karei. Karei leaves the house and heads for school.

"You two heard her you better get down soon," said Mikoto. "You don't want to keep your queen waiting," said Mikoto. "Yes ma'am," they both said. "Mikoto can I asked you a question about miss Karei," Kabuto asked? "What is the question," Mikoto asked? "I heard that people of royalty tend to become over barring and rude, but miss Karei hasn't become anything like that," said Kabuto. "That is because stuff like that Karei dislikes," said Mikoto. "Karei believes those type of people could never make any friends; so when she found out that she was royalty she is even more determined not to be like that," said Mikoto. "So that is how she is," said Kuwaga. "But enough of this finish cleaning so you can go back to school," said Mikoto.

Karei arrives to the school and is greeted by her classmates. "Good morning Karei," said the classmates. "Good morning," said Karei. "So what has been going on at your house," one girl asked? "Yeah I heard there was a break in at your house," another girl said. "Yeah but fortunately Kabuto and Kuwaga were there and took care of him," said Karei. "Wow so they are brave and strong," said one girl. "So tell us have you decided on which of them you are going to go out with," another girl asked? "What do you mean," Karei asked? "Come on Karei you have two guys to choose to be your boyfriends; you are fifteen years old it's about time you start thinking about this," one girl said. "I never think about that stuff so I thought about it," said Karei. "You really are one strange girl," another girl said. Karei laughs. "Yeah I guess so," said Karei. They head for their class room.

As they climbed the stairs Karei starts to feel pain in her chest. "Karei what's wrong," a girl asked? "I don't feel so well," Karei said in pain. Karei then starts to fall down the stairs. "Karei," the girls cried out! Karei falls to the bottom of the stairs. One of the boys from their class just barely catches her. "What happened to Karei," the boy asked? "We don't know she just started feeling pain in her chest then this," said the girls. "Okay we'll take her to the nurses office; you go tell the teacher about Karei," said the boy. The girls went to tell the teacher and the boy took Karei to the nurse. The boy gets to the nurses office but the nurse is not here. So they boy puts Karei on the bed. He then closed the curtain. The boy leaves to go find the nurse.

["Karei, Karei dear are you awake," a voice asked? "Who are you and how do you know me," Karei asked? "Open your eyes and you will find out," said the voice. Karei opens her eyes and she sees that she is surrounded by a field of clouds. "Oh no am I in heaven," Karei asked? "No Karei dear you are not in heaven you in your subconscious", said the voice. "Who are you where are you," Karei asked? The field of clouds stared to swirl in a spot; then it started to build a persons' figure. "Who are you," Karei asked? The figure becomes a person. "Hello Karei dear it is so nice to finally meet you; you look so much like your mother," said the person. "How do you know my mother," Karei asked? "I guess Mikoto didn't tell you a whole lot about me did she," said the person. "Well then let me introduce myself," said the person. "I am the prince of Konchu Yusei (Konchu = Insect, Yusei = Planet), Kamakiri the Heart Prayer, your father," said Kamikiri. "Your my dad," said Karei as she cries. "Daddy," Karei cries out! Karei runs to Kamikiri and hugs him. Kamikiri embraces Karei in his arms. "As much as I would love spend my time with you your time here is limited," said Kamikiri. "What do you mean dad," Karei asked? "I must help you fully awaken your true power," said Kamikiri. "But why, why can't we spend more time together," Karei asked? Kamikiri starts to laugh. "You may look like your mother but your just like me to the heart," said Kamikiri. "Karei you must understand that this is very important: to you, your friends, and our race," said Kamikiri. "I had to step in that last fight of yours to help those boys out," said Kamikiri. "This will be our last and only meeting," said Kamikiri. "And I want to leave knowing that you'll be safe," said Kamikiri. "Now Karei dear you must be strong for this," said Kamikiri. "I will try dad," said Karei. "All right lets begin," said Kamikiri}

Meanwhile on Konchu Yusei; Putugo is very angry at the fact that the queen the hasn't been eliminated yet. "Hard Shell, Hundred Fist, and even Swift Assassin couldn't get rid of that accursed queen," said Putugo. "Perhaps I should get rid of her Lord Putugo," said his second in command. "No Death Touch it is not your time to go yet," said Putugo. "Then perhaps instead of sending one rebel at a time we should send two or more," said Death Touch. "What a great idea Death Touch," said Putuga. "Get Shock Hopper and Fire Bee," Putugo commanded. "Those two should able to take out the queen," said Putugo. Putugo laughs evilly.

[Back on Earth Kamikiri is trying to unlock Karei powers. "Come on Karei dear you must look into your heart and find the power," said Kamikiri. "I'm trying dad but I never done anything like this before," said Karei. "Take a break," said Kamikiri. Karei collapse in exhaustion. "Karei dear to you what is the greatest power," Kamikiri asked? "I don't know I never think about these things," said Karei. "Its love and friendship; are there any people like that in your life," said kamikiri. "For love I have you and mom, and for friendship there are my classmates," said Karei. "What about Kabuto and Kuwaga are they your boyfriends," Kamikiri asked? "What they are just friends and nothing more," Karei said embarrassedly. "No need to hide your feelings Karei dear; it's bad for you to hide those feelings," said Kamikiri. "Well our time is just about up," said Kamikiri. "But I want to spend more time with you dad," said Karei. "You can in your heart, but you only do that when you are able to embrace your feelings," said Kamikiri. "That is my final wisdom to you; bye now," said Kamikiri. Kamikiri body starts to disperse. "Wait no," Karei cries out!]

Karei then wakes up from her sleep. "I must embrace my feelings to see dad," said Karei. Karei is confused at all this stuff. "Huh, why am in the nurses office," Karei asked? "I better get to class," said Karei. Karei leaves the nurses office and heads to class.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Karei arrives to class after waking up in the nurses office. "Oh Karei I heard you were in the nurses office; do you really think you should be in class," the teacher asked? "No I am fine now," said Karei. "All right then take your seat," said the teacher. Karei goes too her seat. "Karei what happened to you," a girl asked? "I had some really bad heart burn," said Karei. "I don't think heart can do that to someone," said another girl. "Well evidently it can," said Karei. "You girls back there save your talking for after class or you'll be in detention," said the teacher. Karei and the girls stayed quiet for the rest of the class. Karei can't tell them what happen, or they'll think she is crazy.

Hours later Karei goes through the school day very puzzled. She stops by the park. "What are Kabuto and Kuwaga to me," Karei asked? "I think of them as my friends or even my best friends," said Karei. "But I guess I do have a strong feelings about them," said Karei. "I just never think of them more than that, but I just don't know how to deal with this," said Karei. "Ah there you are our queen," said a voice. "Who's there," Karei asked? Two males appears before Karei. "Who are you," Karei asked? "I'm Shock Hopper," said Shock Hopper. "And I'm Fire Bee," said Fire Bee. "We will be your executioners," they both said. "Kabuto, Kuwaga please help me," Karei yells out! "Calling for your guard dogs; well that's typical of a queen," said Fire Bee. "And besides they got lucky with killing Swift Assassin; it must have a fluke," said Shock Hopper. "Lets get rid of her quickly," said Fire Bee. "I agree," said Shock Hopper. Fire Bee and Shock Hopper attacks Karei. Karei screams loudly. Fire Bee and Shock Hopper quickly stops their attacks and gets some distance between them and Karei.

Kabuto and Kuwaga arrives to protect Karei. "Are you alright miss Karei," Kabuto asked? "Yes I am fine now that you two are here," said Karei. "We sensed a strong presence and we came to check it out the the next thing we hear is you calling for us," said Kuwaga. "At least we to fight outside and away from the house, because I don't think I can tolerate a week of cleaning," said Kuwaga. "We must be careful Kuwaga these two are almost a strong as Swift Assassin," said Kabuto. "And the fact is that there are two so that means one each," said Kuwaga. "Lets see how strong the queens guard dogs really are," said Fire Bee. Fire Bee and Shock Hopper Transforms. "I won't let you lay a finger on miss Karei," said Kabuto. "Hurt Karei then I'm going to put you in a world of pain," said Kuwaga. Kabuto and Kuwaga transforms. "Lets see if this is going to be entertaining fight," said Shock Hopper.

They started to fight and Kabuto fights Fire Bee while Kuwaga fights Shock Hopper. Both Kabuto and Kuwaga are having difficulty keeping up. "What's a matter can't you keep up," said Fire Bee. "We are are just below 50% of our full strength," said Shock Hopper. "Why can't Kabuto and Kuwaga keep up," Karei asked? "It is because they have tapped into our races secret power; a power only a few can even use, the power Accel," said Kabuto. "No one in the royal guard has the power Accel, that includes us too," said Kuwaga. "And because of that there's no chance of you two winning," said Fire Bee. "Unless another fluke happens, but there's no chance of that now," said Shock Hopper. "Lets end this Shock Hopper," said Fire Bee. "Right with you Fire Bee," said Shock Hopper. "Burning Sting (Burning Sting is Fire Bee punch is on fire)," said Fire Bee. "Shocking Low (Shocking Low is Shock Hopper low sweep with electricity)," said Shock Hopper. The attacks hits Kabuto and Kuwaga hard and sends them flying to Karei's side. "Kabuto, Kuwaga, no this can't be happening," Karei says as she cries.

"They weren't really entertaining," said Shock Hopper. "Nope but before we end the queen lets end her dogs' lives," said Fire Bee. Karei stands in front of Kabuto and Kuwaga. "No please don't hurt them any more," Karei cries out! "Alright then your just making our job easier," said Fire Bee. "Miss Karei no you can't," said Kabuto. "If you die then Putugo will rule our planet; it will just be war with him," said Kuwaga. "What does that matter; how can I a races queen if I can't even protect the people I love," said Karei. "Ha ha love that is just overrated," said Fire Bee. "I won't let you harm Kabuto and Kuwaga any more, because I love them," said Karei. "What ever," said Fire Bee. Fire Bee and Shock Hopper attacks Karei through the chest. And at that moment her chest started to glow bright green. Fire Bee and Shock Hopper quickly gets away from Karei. Her body floats into the sky. A shock wave of light and energy expels from Karei lightning the whole sky a bright green. Karei then grows glowing dragonfly wings. "I understand dad,at what you meant," said Karei. The light and energy heals Karei's wounds. "Kabuto, Kuwaga I give you my power," said Karei. Kabuto and Kuwaga bodies get encased in Karei light and energy. Their bodies begins to change. Both Kabuto and Kuwaga grows insect wings. "What is going on here," Fire Bee asked? "What ever let's go all out," said Shock Hopper. They attack they cases of light and energy but the was nothing in there. "Where did they go," Fire Bee asked? "We are over here," said Kabuto. Kabuto and Kuwaga are on the other side of the parked. "How did get way over there," Fire Bee asked? "Also what happened to your bodies," Shock Hopper asked? "To put it simple we evolved," said Kuwaga.

"What ever we will show the full power of Accel," said Fire Bee. They attack Kabuto and Kuwaga at blinding speed. "You two are slow," said Kuwaga. "If that is Accel then we use Hyper Accel," said Kabuto. "Don't get cocky with me," Fire Bee said angrily. Fire Bee attacks Kabuto while Shock Hopper attacks Kuwaga. Fire Bee attacks Kabuto but miss. "Where did he go," Fire Bee asked? "Right here, Jet Crusher (Jet Crusher is a super fast Crushing Knuckle)," said Kabuto. Kabuto his Fire Bee's back "From behind," Fire Bee said in pain. "Nope from in front, Jet Piercer (Jet Piercer is a powered up Piercing Knuckle)," said Kabuto. Kabuto hits Fire Bee's chest and sends him flying through ground. Shock Hopper can't hit Kuwaga. "Stop dodging," said Shock Hopper. "Alright then let show you my lariat," said Kuwaga. Shock Hopper blocks the lariat but then gets cut a the stomach. "What the, how did you do that," Shock Hopper asked in pain? He is then shocked at what he sees. "This is my new power Arm Slitter Lariat (Arm Splitter Lariat is Splitting Lariat with a extra arm)," said Kuwaga. "You got two arms on both sides," said Shock Hopper. "That just the half of it," said Kuwaga. "Block this Grand Scythe Lariat (Grand Scythe Lariat is a new technique that can be used at any angle)," said Kuwaga. "Screw blocking I'm running," said Shock Hopper. "Did you forget I have Hyper Accel," said Kuwaga. Kuwaga swiftly cuts Shock Hopper in half from shoulder to waist. Fire Bee and Shock Hopper bodies then explodes their blood covers the park.

Karei, Kabuto, and Kuwaga reverts to their human forms. "That power was intense," said Kuwaga. "Yes, but I don't feel miss Karei's power in me any more," said Kabuto. "Well I now know what you two go through," said Karei. "Hey Kabuto, Kuwaga come here," said Karei. "What is it miss Karei," Kabuto asked? Karei gives Kabuto and Kuwaga a kiss on the cheeks. "What was that for," Kuwaga asked? "Another token of appreciation, but it's only for girls to give to boys," said Karei. Karei smiles at them. Kabuto and Kuwaga faces turn red. "Lets go home; shall we," Karei asked? "Yes lets go home," they both said. They leave the park and headed home.


End file.
